The Pink and Orange
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine and Gil find better things to do with their highlighters.


**The Pink and Orange**

**Rating: It's okay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Catherine and Gil find better things to do with their highlighters.**

**A/N: Lmfao. We had a highlighter war in science today. It was fun. **

* * *

"This new thing Ecklie's making us do has got to stop." Gil looked up from the pile of papers on his desk to find a very annoyed Catherine Willows sitting across from him. "I mean, who wants to sit in an office and HIGHLIGHT evidence notes!? It's stupid."

"It has a point."

"It does nothing more but waste time."

"It saves time, if not anything."

"How so?"

"Well... if we ever have to look back to our notes, we can just look at the highlighted ones; instead of flipping through the whole stack."

"Gil- he told us to highlight everything important. At a crime scene, ALL WE TAKE IS IMPORTANT NOTES! This is useless!"

"Would you rather be doing MORE paperwork or just sitting there with a stupid highlighter?"

She pouted and he returned to his work. They went on for a few more minutes before he grunted and threw his lime green highlighter in the trash. She looked up from her notes and watched as he searched through his entire desk, not finding anything.

"Last drawer, left side," she suddenly said, as if she had just remembered. He stopped pulling at random handles and leaned over the left side. He smirked when he saw the box of highlighters sitting there; also empty. He sighed.

"Do you happen to have an extra highlighter?" She reached into her pocket and handed him a pink one. He stared at her and didn't move. "Aren't ya gonna take?"

"It's pink..."

"It's a highlighter."

"But it's pink!"

"Well pretend it's green."

"Give me the one you're using." She looked down at her blue one and shook her head.

"Blue's my favorite color! I'll be damned if you're going to use it up with your stupid notes."

"God forbid, I'll buy you a new one. Just... I don't want to be reading over pink notes. It hurts my eyes."

"And bright, lime green doesn't?" He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "I just think you're afraid to let the guys see your pink highlighted notes."

"Well they won't be pink if you give me the blue one."

"Fine. But if I get it back, and it doesn't work; guess who'll be buying me a new one?" She threw the highlighter at him and opened the pink one up for herself. A few seconds of silence and he spoke up.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

----

She yawned and closed her eyes. Thirty minutes later, and they still weren't halfway done. Highlighting tons of evidence notes was not as easy as it looked. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed when her back cracked. He cringed and stared at her.

"That doesn't hurt?"

"What?"

"Your back cracking."

"No. Actually, it relaxes me," she said with a moan. He stopped highlighting suddenly, and stared down at his half high lightened sentence. "Gil? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Why?" She stood up and walked around his desk, staring down at his papers. She gasped and pried her blue highlighter from his hands.

"God damnit!! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I just bought these yesterday!"

"I'm sorry?"

"GIL!" He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at her through his eye lashes. She placed her hands on her hips and tossed the marker behind her shoulder. "There's only one thing I can do about this..."

"Buy more?"

"No. This." She took out her pink highlighter and marked him all over the face with it. He jumped up from the chair and covered his face with his hands.

"CATHERINE!! What the hell!! Stop it!!"

"I can't believe you!!" Blinded by his hands over his eyes, he tripped over the edge of his desk and fell onto the floor, stomach up. She took the opportunity and straddled his hips. He grasped both of his hands with one of her and held them above his head. He turned his head back and forth violently, trying to avoid the pink marker she had centimeters away from his cheeks.

He managed to sneak one of his hands out of her grasp and shoved it into her jacket pocket. He pulled out a bright orange highlighter and brought it to his mouth. He clenched the cap between his teeth and pulled. She screamed and rolled off of him. She ran around his desk and held up her hands.

"Please. No. I hate orange!"

"And I hate pink!"

"But no. Orange doesn't look good on me. I'm begging you."

"And you think pink's a good color for me," he asked sarcastically. He faked left, then right. She screamed and ran behind his bookshelf. He caught her by the hand and threw her against the wall. Her back made a loud thud as it came in contact with the cold metal.

"Gil, I swear. If you put one mark on me, I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your entire life."

"I doubt that. But I'm willing to give it a chance." He pinned her body to the wall with his and pressed the highlighter to her forehead. She screamed as he dragged it down her face. He made random streaks on her cheeks, made orange glasses around her eyes, and gave her an orange mustache.

With the pink marker still in her hand, she flipped them with all her upper-body strength and drew little smilie faces all over his already pink face. He caught her hand and gave it a light squeeze until she dropped the marker.

"You know... we have to go out in the hall in order to get to the bathroom."

"I can't believe this just happened."

"People are going to see us like this..."

"I look like the cover of a high school teen's notebook with heart dotted eyes."

"I look like a pumpkin a four year old carved."

"You lied when you said orange didn't look good on you." She smiled and leaned closer.

"Are you blushing or is that just the highlighter talking?"

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Maybe. What color would orange and pink make?"

"Wanna find out?"

* * *

**A/N: yay. I can finally upload documents now. FF was starting to scare me for a moment. I thought it kicked me off or that it hated me or something. LMAO. Review, please please please (begs) **


End file.
